Fan Requests
by RuneWave
Summary: I love writing fanfics for HomeStuck and I am running out of ideas. I want you guys to give me a prompt, and a pairing, using at least one canon HomeStuck character. Rated M for bad language and possible abuse in future chapters to some of my personal OCs and maybe others if you let me, as well as smut. Because I do that now due to multiple requests from friends.
1. Double Time

Double Time

 **Okay, guys, so, I just wanted to let you know ahead of time that this will be a thing where you guys, the reader, gives me a prompt type thing. It has to be appropriate, no M rated content basically. You can give me a description for a character you want paired with a HomeStuck character, or you can pick a HomeStuck pairing you want. So, here is an example of one I did for a friend of mine with one of my OC's.**

Aretta's P.O.V.

Running. That's all I am thinking of. Run from the highbloods chasing me. Run away from my burning hive and pray my lusus is safe. I'm only 4.5 sweeps old! I hear an eagle scream and I look up to see my lusus, who is circling above me. It dives and picks me up, flying me to my friend, Anahia's hive. My 6.5 sweep friend has always been there for me, and I know I can go to her. As I fly in the clutches of my lusus, my eyes spark and my psionics lift a highblood in the air, slamming it against a tree, and my eyes land on a boy. He looks about the same age as Anahia and he is standing outside of her hive, knocking on the door. My lusus releases me and I land on my feet, walking to the door and opening it, gold tears running down my face.

"Anahia!" I call, and my friend runs into the room, concerned at my tone, and when she sees me crying she pulls me into a hug.

Anahia's P.O.V.

"Aretta! What is it?" I ask, hugging my friend.

I've always been protective of her, she's so young and innocent, and she's been through a lot.

"My hive ith on fire!" she cries between sobs and I hug her, but back off as she starts sparking from her red and blue eyes.

Then I notice my best friend, Sollux Captor standing outside awkwardly and I smile gesturing for him to come in and go to the living room. He nods and walks quickly and quietly into the hive, shooting a look at Aretta questioningly and I shake my head, our signal that I'll tell him later. I comfort the gold blood that is crying in my arms and my lusus runs outside, grabbing her small bag of belongings from her lusus and running back in, pushing past Sollux and running into a bedroom next to mine, the room Aretta would stay in whenever she came over, but now it is her personal bedroom.

"Shhh." I say, then I pull back and pap her. "Shoosh."

"Did you just thooth pap me?" she asks with a slight laugh, and I nod, laughing with her.

"Go on, your room is waiting for you." I tell her, and she nods, petting my lusus as she walks by, and I notice Sollux staring at her. I walk over and plop onto the couch next to best friend, waving a hand in front of the gold blood's face.

"Alternia to Sollux. Is my lispy friend in there or are you in your own world again?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, thorry, I wath jutht thinking." he says, and I laugh, watching Aretta close the door to her room.

Sollux's P.O.V.

"Tho, how long have you known her?" I ask as I nod toward the closed door.

The troll was beautiful, with two horns, both extremely sharp, but one is shorter than the other. Her hair is done with some of it wrapped on the back of her head, the rest of it down, cascading in natural curls, down to the middle of her back. She's small, short, but so beautiful. Her eyes had been closed the times I had a chance to see them, but, I hear crackling from inside the room and I see blue and red and I look at Anahia.

"She has psionics, too." she tells me nonchalantly.

"That'th cool. What'th wrong with her?" I ask, not looking away from the light show going on under the door.

Mituna would be so jealous when he finds out I met the troll first.

"Highbloods set her hive on fire. She's gonna stay with me." she tells me, "You'll meet her soon. ARETTA! NO MORE CRYING COME OUT AND MEET MY FRIEND!"

I smack her arm and she laughs, but then the troll walks out of her room, all of her hair down, and she wipes away the tears.

"Aretta, this is my friend-" Anahia starts, but I cough and she says, "Best friend, Sollux Captor." she corrects with a glare shot in my direction and I laugh.

"Sollux, this is Aretta Sildaf." Anahia tells me, and I smile at her.

One Solar Sweep Later

"Thollux!" I hear Aretta say as she opens the door and engulfs me in a hug.

Her hair has gotten longer, down to her waist now, and she is no longer that quiet and nervous mess I met last sweep.

"Happy Wriggling Day, Aretta." I tell her, hugging back and then letting go.

"Come on inthide!" she tells me, and I smile, she became Mituna and I's best friends, and when I introduced her to the others, even Karkat liked the shy troll.

A few minutes later, Anahia, Aretta, Mituna and I are all talking and laughing, when we hear outside: "HEY FUCKASS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Aretta laughs, and I smile. I love it when she laughed. I feel flushed for the shy troll, but I'm sweeps older than she is, I'm the same age as Anahia, 7.5 sweeps, and the young troll is so young. I have been flushed for half a sweep, and Mituna keeps flirting with her, but I always stop him before he gets to deep into trouble with her.

"FUCKASS WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED?" Karkat yells.

"THO FUCKFATHETH LIKE YOU DON'T GET IN WITHOUT KNOCKING KK!" I yell back, and I turn to see Karkat chuck something at my head, but Aretta catches it with her special psionic powers and sets it down gently.

"Karkat, not on my wriggling day pleathe." Aretta says and Karkat nods.

Aretta comes over and sits on my lap playfully poking my face and I smile.

"Hello there." I say to her and she smiles.

"Hi, Thollux." she says.

Aretta's P.O.V.

I have a flush crush on Sollux, but he's way older than me and probably doesn't feel the same way. Besides, he hangs out with Feferi a lot, and ever since he started hanging out with her more, he stopped visiting as much, and it had been months since he had been over, which is why I was so happy when he and Mituna arrived. Whenever I would go to the Captor hive, I would hang out with 'Tuna cause Sollux wasn't there. I don't think Sollux likes me like I like him, and I have accepted that fact.

Soon, everyone is there and when Feferi arrives, I get off of Sollux's lap and go sit next to my moirail, Karkat, and rest my head on his shoulder. Anahia, 'Tuna, and Karkat are the only ones who know how I feel, and Karkat hates Sollux for not paying enough attention to me, but I've managed to keep him at bay. Feferi goes and takes my place on Sollux's lap, and I look down, but upon hearing Feferi giggle and looking up to see them nuzzling their noses together, I stand up.

"I'm going to my room for little while." I say, and stand up, squeezing Karkat's hand reassuringly and walking into my respite block, closing the door behind me.

Luckily, the festivities for my wriggling day were done before Feferi sat on his lap, so people can leave if they want.

I hear the last of the goodbyes being said and I start crying, sparking and lifting things off of the desk with my powers. A knock on my door causes me to lower everything down gently and wipe away my tears, not stopping crying.

"Go away!" I say, and I turn my head from the door, crying and I hear the door opening.

"I wanted to make shore you were ok!" I hear Feferi say, and I nod.

"I'm fine, thankth, Fef." I say, and she nods.

Feferi's P.O.V.

I close the door to Aretta's respite block and turn to Sollux.

"She's says she's fine, Sol, reely!" I tell him, and I see Karkat glaring at us, but he looks away.

He nods and we leave the hive, and Sol walks me as far as the ocean and then walks to his own hive.

I smirk slightly and dive into the water, wanting to get back before Meenah and my mom start to worry.

Karkat's P.O.V.

"HEY FUCKASS!" I yell through the door into Aretta's room, and I hear her crying, so I open the door and walk in, hugging her close.

"Sollux is an ass if he doesn't realize you are way better than Feferi, Aretta." I tell my moirail, hating it when she cries.

*Flashback*

"Hey KK, thith ith Aretta Thildaf." Sollux tell me, and I look up to see the young troll, with blue and red eyes, and a shy smile.

I couldn't describe what happened, but as we hung out, apparently Anahia needed alone time and Sollux was busy helping his dad and Mituna, she needed a place to stay, so she stayed with me. We grew close, and became moirails.

*End Flashback*

I have nothing but pale feelings for Aretta, and she has nothing but pale feelings for me, and I'm glad for that. But it's hard not to hurt Sollux because this isn't the first time he's made her cry. Soon, Mituna and Anahia walk in and the three of us comfort her.

"50LLUX 15 50 57UP1D F0R N07 L1K1NG Y0U B4CK, 4R3774." Mituna says, and I nod, hugging her.

"I agree. Sollux must've been roped in by the daughter of the Condescension herself. There has always been something fishy about that family." Anahia says, and I glare at her for making jokes at this time.

"Look, fuckass, Sollux doesn't know what he's missing. You are amazing and protective and you always know how to cheer him stop crying, fuckass." I tell her and she laughs quietly.

We continue comforting her for hours.

Sollux's P.O.V.

I get home and my dad is in the kitchen, and I ask, "Hey is Mituna home yet?"

"Nope. I think he's still at Aretta's hive." he says, not looking up.

He's probably comforting her. I heard her crying, so I decide to start check my computer for Trollian notifications.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at [05:12]

[05:12] CG: HEY ASSHAT GUESS WHAT SHE'S CRYING

I sigh, and it makes me wonder why he's telling me this.

[05:13] TA: What doe2 thii2 have two do wiith me?

[05:13] CG: YOU WERE THE FIRST FRIEND SHE MADE AFTER THE ACCIDENT WITH HER HIVE AND YOU DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT HER!

[05:13] CG: YOU SIT THERE, FLIRTING WITH FEFERI AND LAUGHING WHILE SHE SITS THERE FEELING THINGS SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND AND IT'S ALL FOR YOU

[05:14] CG: THE ONLY REASON I WANT YOU TALKING TO HER IS TO APOLOGIZE TO HER FOR THIS. GOT IT?

[05:15] TA: You don't tell me what two do, KK

[05:15] CG: JUST LEAVE HER ALONE

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at [05:15]

I sigh, upset with myself, and decide to do some coding for a project I was working on for Aretta. She's a hopeless hacker, but is trying to learn, and I'm helping her. But I am completely red for her, and now she's crying because I was flirting with Feferi? Why does she care?

Aretta's P.O.V.

I fell asleep crying, while Karkat hugged me, and when I wake up, he hasn't moved, he's just fallen asleep with me and I smile, hugging my moirail, and he wakes up.

"Hi Karkat." I say to him and he nods at me, and I stand up, brushing my hair and putting it in it's usual hairstyle.

I had grown my hair out for Sollux, he said he liked playing with my hair and how long it was, so I grew it out for him. I can't believe I was so stupid.

Two Solar Sweeps Later

I'm super happy, I'm 7.5 sweeps now, and I love it. Sollux, of course, became Feferi's matesprit, but my red feelings for him still haven't gone away. I currently sit in front of my mirror, scissors in my hand, and I sigh. He had Feferi. She had longer hair than I did. It would be as long as Meenah's hair when it's down soon, and even though my hair is down to the middle of my thighs now, I raise the scissors to my hair and prepare to cut it all off, at least back down to the middle of my back. Before I can start, I see the gleaming red eyes of my moirail and he walks over, taking the scissors out of my hand and setting them down, grabbing my brush and brushing my hair.

"What are you doing, idiot?" he asks me, and I look down.

"He doesn't need me. I haven't seen him in a whole sweep and he hasn't talked to me! I grew my hair out because he liked playing with it, but he isn't here to play with it now, so why keep it?" I tell him, gold tears welling in my eyes.

His candy red eyes soften and he hugs me then wraps my hair in it's usual style.

"Keep it and let other trolls play with it and make that fuckface jealous." he tells me and I smile.

"Thanks, Karkat." I tell him, smiling.

The part of my hair that I wrap in a bun on the back of my head is gold, and a few stray wisps of it are loose, framing my face. I walk out of my room laughing with my moirail and walk outside, the two of us walking to his hive where he insists I stay with him while Anahia is off with friends for the weekend. My bag on my shoulders, I walk with him, holding my moirail's hand when I hear the high pitched giggle of Feferi followed by the chuckle I know so well. Sollux. How long has it been since I heard that chuckle? Far too long, and it has really been a long time since it was directed at me. And this chuckle isn't directed at me, but to Feferi, who I have come to despise. I feel so bad for Eridan, and I talk with him often, and we try to distract each other from the pain of flushing for someone we can't have. That's right. I told Eridan Ampora how I felt about Sollux Captor. Being the youngest out of all of them, my eyes haven't changed color yet. They should start within half a sweep or so. Karkat and I turn a corner to see Sollux playing with Feferi's long hair, and I sigh quietly, sad. I watch as Feferi turns her head towards me, smirking slightly. She's really nice! Just not to me! And I don't understand why because it's not like I'm a danger to her. Her fuschia eyes and her horns and her hair, not to mention she's the daughter of the Condesce. Sollux follows her gaze and his mouth drops open when he sees how long my hair has gotten, but Karkat glares at them and directs me to his hive, which isn't far from there.

We walk in and I see Kankri, Karkat's brother, and Signless, Karkat's father. I wave to them both and walk upstairs to the room that I use when I stay with them. They treat me like family, like Anahia. Sadly, the view from my room upstairs is perfect for watching Sollux and Feferi, so I sit on the window seat at the window and pull me husktop out of my bag, opening it and logging onto Trollian.

twinDestructors [TD] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at [06:30]

[06:30] TD: Hey, Eriidan

[06:30] CA: Wwhat's up, Aretta?

[06:30] TD: Oh you know, ju2t Feferii and 2ollux beiing mate2priit2, and the fact that II have ju2t 2een them. He wa2 playiing wiith her haiir.

[06:31] CA: That sucks, Aretta, I'm truly sorry

[06:31] TD: That'2 what II get for liikiing 2omeone who clearly ii2n't iintere2ted

[06:32] CA: Yeah. Listen, I hate to do this, but I have to go

[06:32] TD: Ok. Bye, Eriidan

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinDestructors [TD] at [06:33]

I sigh and close my husktop, setting it on the floor of my room and stretching out on the window seat, opening the window, pulling out the pins that Karkat had put in my hair to hold it up and pull it all to my side, and the wind picks it up and it blows, flowing in the wind outside the window. I close my eyes and try to think of the days before Sollux started hanging out with Feferi more than me.

Sollux's P.O.V.

I look up from messing with Feferi's hair to see the hair that I loved to play with, that has grown longer now, flowing at the side of a thinking Aretta. She is so beautiful, and I can't help thinking about Karkat's request for me to not talk to her. He said I was hurting her, and now that I think about it, it seems like I was. I would visit her, but I would always bring Fef, who seemed to make a point of being in my lap and more than once she excused herself and I hear the crackling of electricity, the shattering of objects, and her sobs as she cried. I have wanted to end things with Fef for a while. I'm not over Aretta, and she is so nice and she's older now, so it wouldn't be as weird.

Feferi follows my gaze and when she sees Aretta, her face darkens, but she clearly thinks she's hidden it well, but she hasn't.

"Sol, play with my hair!" she says in a tone that reminds me of Aretta.

"No, Fef. Go away. I don't want to be your matesprit anymore." I tell her, and stand up.

"Sollux, you seem a bit unsteady. Did you eat the mind honey again?" she asks me, and I lift her in the air with my psionics and drop her into the ocean.

I walk to Karkat's hive and sit under a tree, by the window Aretta is sitting in.

Aretta's P.O.V.

I'm so deep in thought, that when Signless walks in holding a glass of water and some food, I jump a little before hugging and thanking him. I walk back over to the window, setting down the water and food, and when I look down, I see Sollux under a tree, and I grab a rock and throw it at him, ducking behind the window seat and hiding.

"What the hell?" he asks and I stand up, dangling my legs out of the window, my high tops hitting the edge of the hive, and I smile at him.

"Hey Tholluth!" I call out to him, and he smiles at me, and I jump down, landing on my feet and I run towards him, hugging the friend I've missed so much.

He looks at me, my style changed since he last saw me. I now wear a shirt that is flowy but it cuts off a bit before the waistline of my shorts, and the gold tights underneath the black shorts that go into my high tops and the necklace of ribbon around my neck that I made in honor of him, with the Gemini symbol glued to the ribbon that is tight around my neck.

"Very different." he states as I twist my hair into a messy bun.

"Not that you notiithed. You completely thut me out!" I tell him, my voice full of hurt as I look down.

"I know, I'm thorry! Fef blocked you and it took me forever to realithe that you were blocked thomehow!" he says.

"Well then why didn't you come and vithit?" I ask him.

"Because Mituna thaid that I thould take a break from you, give you thome thpace. He thaid I wath hurting you." Sollux said to me.

"Tholluth, you have to underthtand that it hurt more that you thtopped coming than it did when you came with Fef." I tell him

"I told Fef I didn't want to be her matethprit anymore and I uthed my pthionicth to get her back to the othean." he tells me, stepping closer.

"R-really? Why? Are you fluthing for thomeone elthe?" I ask, looking down.

"Yeth. I am. And the ith amathing and beautiful. The hath alwayth been there for me and I love her." he says, and I look down, sad.

"Who would that be?" I ask, dreading the answer.

I feel my head being lifted up gently by his fingers and not his psionics and he kisses me sweetly.

"You." he says, resting his forehead against my own and I blush, feeling the charm on my necklace.

"I love you too, Thollutth." I say and kiss him again.

 **So, this was just an example from before I really got that far into the comic, but I did my best and Fern, who has read the whole thing, said it was good. Again, it was just an example. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you Sorcerers and Sorceresses later!**


	2. The Pair of a Lifetime

Nepeta's P.O.V.

It was a normal day on Alternia. I'm going to visit Equius today because I haven't seen him in so long, and being meowrails it's hard to not see him for a long period of time. I told him I was coming, but he seemed pretty preoccupied and I'm pretty sure I had caught him in the middle of one of his robo-battles, so he might not have registered exactly what I sent… Oh well! Surprises are always good, right? Truthfully, I want to see him because I'm having trouble keeping my flush crush on Karkat under control. The angry troll always seems to know just how to make me smile, and he doesn't even do anything! It's hard, being flushed for someone who has made it quite clear he has no interest in being in any form of quadrant with you. I've cried so many times it isn't even funny. Every time I update my shipping wall, or finish talking to him, I can't help but cry olive tears at the knowledge that Terezi has his heart and she doesn't even realize it. Or, I mean, she knows it and she uses it to her advantage, but… It's hard to handle, you know? Oh. Wait. I'm talking to myself again…

I reach Equius's hive and knock, then walk in after Aurthour opens the door for me. I wave happily at him before moving down to Equius's basement to see him tinkering away at his workbench, building another robot.

"Equihiss!" I say as I run and sit in the chair behind him.

"Nepeta? To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks, not looking up from his robot.

"I told you I was coming! I need some help…" I say, trailing off at the end.

This gets his attention, and he turns around and says, "What is it?"

"It's Karkat… My feelings are growing and I can't stop them and it's getting even more impossible to hide!" I tell him.

"Nepeta, why do you have flushed feelings for him at all? He curses way to much, he doesn't have any STRONG abilities, he has done nothing but hurt your feelings and blatantly tell you that he doesn't like you like that." Equius tells me.

"But what should I do?" I ask him, looking up at him with the most helpless look I can muster.

He sighs, then says, "If you really like him, tell him how you feel." he tells me, but he wrinkles his nose as he says it so I know he doesn't really like his idea, and I can tell he already regrets even mentioning it, giving me hope where there is most likely none.

"Okay… Thanks Equius!" I say before giving him a big hug and running out of his hive, to Karkat's.

What a beautiful night! It's so amazing, seeing everything come to life. Trolls milling around, laughing. This is around the time I hunt, because the animals come out as well, but right now I am on a mission. A mission to tell the troll I love that I love him. When I reach Karkat's hive, I knock, and I hear scuffling from inside. Karkat comes and opens the door after I heard a loud, "FUCK!" he yelled. He probably hit his head on something again. The door opens and his eyes widen slightly.

"Nepeta? What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Hey, Karkitty! I was wondering if I could talk to you…" I said.

"Oh… Now isn't a good time…" he says, looking over his shoulder and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Karkitty? What-" I start, but I'm cut off.

"Who's at the door, Karkles?" I hear her voice.

Terezi's. I feel my lip quiver and I run off, tears running down my face all the way back to Equius' hive, into it, and down to his basement, where I swipe everything off of his workbench and get onto it, crying.

"Why did you push everything off my workbench?" he asks as he walks in, not even phased by sudden arrival.

"Equius I have _**NEVER**_ been so wrong!" I say as I sob, curled up on his workbench.

"Every time you do this. Nepeta, I do have chairs. You know, those things that you sit in and have normal conversations?" he says, and I hiss at him.

"Equius please, just, listen to my problems!" I tell him, beg him.

"You went to see Karkat and things went terribly wrong, right?" he asks me.

"Well… Yes… How did mew know?" I ask.

"He messaged me a few minutes ago asking if you had come to see me because she probably needed a STRONG shoulder to cry on, and that he couldn't get a hold of you." he tells me.

"Well, he was with Terezi! I wanted to talk to him and…" I start, but my voice breaks and I start crying all over again.

A pounding on the door follows shortly after I start crying and Equius awkwardly stands there, not being able to comfort me due to his strength as Aurthour answers the door and I can hear Karkat all the way from upstairs.

"NO, YOU FUCKING HOOFBEAST, I NEED TO SPEAK WITH EQUIUS!" Karkat yells.

He walks downstairs and here he is, standing in front of me.

"W-What do mew want… Karkitty…" I ask in a trembly voice.

"Aretta said I should come and say I'm sorry… Terezi wasn't there on a romantic thing, in fact, she was breaking it off, telling me she wants to be in a Kismesitude with Gamzee, which pissed me off so fucking bad she said we shouldn't even bother. You kind of interrupted our argument, and when you ran off I felt like total shit. I'm sorry." he explains.

"In other words, you caught him in a bad time." I hear a small voice say coming from up the stairs, and a figure with red and blue eyes starts walking down to us.

"I said that already, fuckass." Karkat says as he hugs the figure.

I smile, because fuckass is a term he started only using for his moirail, Aretta Sildaf. I've stopped crying by now and Karkat notices. Oh gog I didn't think he actually noticed my emotions!

Karkat's P.O.V.

I turn to Equius and I know he isn't pleased about me being here, much less leaving me alone with his meowrai- moirail. Dammit, Nep. Equius however, after one pleading look from Nepeta, walks away, leaving the door to the basement open so that he can hear everything. Selfish bastard.

"Karkitty…?" Nepeta asks and I turn to look at her.

"WHAT?! Oh… No… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Nep. I didn't mean to. I just… I don't understand. I'm just so angry, all the time. And I don't know why I can't just let people into my life."

"It's okay, Karkitty! I can help you! I want to help you!"

"Why?" I ask, looking at her, the constant anger melting away into confusion.

"Because, Karkitty. I thought it was obvious. I'm flushed for you. And I was so scared that Terezi was going to become your matesprit, it's all over my shipping wall…"

"I used to think I had feelings for her. BUT SHE WAS FUCKING USING ME! MESSING WITH MY FUCKING FEELINGS!"

"Karkat calm down!" she says and looks at me, and I'm startled out of what would've become a rant when she raises her voice.

I look down, slightly abashed for how I let myself get sidetracked so easily. I quick kiss is placed on my lips and I jerk my head up quickly, and make eye contact with a blushing Nepeta.

"Nep I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Karkitty. I know you don't feel the same way. But, if you ever end up, you know, being flushed for me too… I'll be here." she says and then gets off the workbench and walks upstairs.

I watch her leave and then, before she exits, I look at Aretta.

"What the hell do I do, fuckass?"

"Athk her the one quethtion that I know ith on your mind, thilly." she responds.

"Hey Nepeta?"

"Yes, Karkitty?"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Always." she says, and walks away.

"What a thweet ending. Don't fuck it up, Karkat." Aretta says and walks upstairs.

I hear the scream of her eagle lusus and I follow, getting on and the two of us fly away. As we fly, I think of one thing. Do I want this?

After that, Karkat and Nepeta got closer and closer. Gradually, Karkat began to be calmer in situations where he'd usually start to rage, but the whole Dave Strider thing is still an issue. Nepeta works on it with him daily, her feelings only growing more and more red, her hope never wavering that one day, he'll choose her.

The End

 **Hey guys, I am so sorry it took so long, I forgot my login info and my computer died, but I finally finished it. I might make another chapter related to this one, so be on the lookout for that. If it gets enough reviews I might turn it into it's own story. I love you guys and I will see you Sorcerers and Sorceresses later.**


	3. Protect Each Other

Protect Each Other

Afelna's P.O.V.

Ugh. I hate being holed up in my hive. This isn't something I wanted. I would be dead, honestly, if it wasn't for Kaz and his lusus. How could I not let Kaz stay with me after his lusus died? Still. I'm tired of being stuck here.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling crestfallenTrickster [CT] at [09:50]

[09:50] CG: HEY ARE YOU UP?

[09:50] CT: yes, KArkAt, I'm up.

[09:50] CT: whAt do you wAnt?

[09:51] CG: JEEZ! SO HOSTILE IN THE MORNING!

[09:51] CT: KArkAt, you cAn't sAy Anything About being hostile.

[09:50] CG: FINE! WANNA COME OVER TO MY HIVE TODAY?

[09:51] CT: Yeah sure. I'll be there in a few minutes.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling crestfallenTrickster [CT] at [09:52]

Well. How am I going to get there without dying? That is a very good question. SO…. I grab a bag.

"HEY KAZ I'M GOING OVER TO KARKAT'S!" I yell and Kaz comes running in.

"Afelna, is that safe?" he asks.

"I'll be fine." I say, patting the swords on my sides.

He looks at me, unsure, but, he nods and lets me leave, reluctant.

"Would it make you feel better if I got Karkat to meet me someplace and we walk to his hive together?" I ask him, and he nods hurriedly.

I smile and hug the shy troll before leaving the hive, hand on one of my swords in case. I run quickly to our hiding spot, and wait for him. He shows up quickly, having seen me run by, and he helps me.

"You know, if you weren't a mutant, I would think you were weird." he says.

"Shut up, Karkat. I don't want anyone to know!" I say and he snickers.

"Oops?" he says then walks towards his hive.

I sigh, frustrated, and walk after him, when we hear rustling in the bushes next to us. My head turns and my hand rests on my swords, when highbloods walk out. Including none other, than a fish bitch. Elaena Runave. I growl at her and pull out my swords, and Elaena just stands there. I look at her, confused. Then she turns and runs, followed by the other highbloods and I turn to see Signless, Dolorosa, Disciple, and Psionic. I smile and Dolorosa's arms open towards me, and I hug her.

"Karkat, you idiot." Sollux says from behind Psionic.

"Mew could've been killed!" Nepeta says.

All Kanaya does is walk out from behind her mother and hug Karkat.

I look over to see Disciple and Signless shaking their heads.

"What?" I ask.

"Mew left your hive again?" Disciple asks.

"I might have." I say.

Signless shakes his head and walks towards their hive. When we all get there, Kankri is blowing his whistle because people are being loud. People being Mituna and Latula. Meulin and Kurloz are just signing to each other. Porrim looks up from where she sits, sewing and mending one of Kankri's sweaters, and smiles at me. This place always seemed comfortable. With the whole family thing. Latula doesn't stay though. She's only here to talk to Mituna. I sign hello to Kurloz and Meulin, and they sign back, then I sit down and take the whistle from Kankri. It is starting to get on my nerves.

"Kankri. Shut. Up." I tell him.

He nods and sits down. Then he starts another lecture. Oh lord. If I have to deal with this… I look over at Karkat, who is being fussed over by Kanaya and Dolorosa.

"AWE COME ON I'M FINE DAMN IT!" he yells and the two women laugh.

I laugh, too. The grumpy troll hates when people laugh at him, which makes this all the more entertaining. He turns and glares at me, causing me to fall on the floor and laugh some more. Little did I know, he wasn't gonna take that shit. He jumps over the couch and lands on top of me, tickling me.

"NO KARKAT STOP!" I say as I laugh.

"YOU WANNA LAUGH, FUCKFACE? LAUGH BECAUSE OF THIS!" he says and continues tickling me.

"NO GOD DAMN IT I'LL STOP I'LL STOP!" I yell and he gets off, looking triumphant.

I smirk and tackle him to the ground, tickling him.

"Payback." I say and he starts laughing.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT AFELNA!" he says, laughing.

I tickle him until he turns bright red, then signless pulls me off.

"SIGNLESS! I WAS HAVING FUN!" I say and he sits down with me on his lap, soothingly petting me.

I glare up at him.

"I'm not a grub, signless." I tell him.

He just pats my head and hands me to Dolorosa.

"GOG FUCKING DAMN IT! I'M NOT A GRUB!" I yell and dolorosa just smiles.

"How's Kaz?" she asks in her calm voice.

"He's fine. I left him at my hive. He's fine." I say and Dolorosa smiles.

"HEY FUCKFACE COME ON!" Karkat yells, pulling me away and up the stairs to his room where we talk and shit like that.

We sit by the window and I smirk slightly at the fact that the window is open. I stand behind him and push him out the window. I laugh as he clings to a tree.

"Afelna!" he says and I hold out a hand to help him back inside, but he pulls me outside with him and I shriek.

"Karkat! What are you doing?" I ask, wrapping my arms around him to keep from falling.

He laughs and I see him blushing. Then he lets go of the tree and we fall.

"Hey, Afelna?" Karkat asks, sounding nervous as we sit up and lean against the tree.

"Yes, assfucker?" I ask him.

"I kinda sorta… am flushed for you. And before you say anything, I know that with all the rom coms I watch this will end really badly but-" he says, but I put a finger to his mouth to stop him.

"Kitkat, you are rambling like Kankri. Is that what you want?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and I smile.

"Flushed for you, too, Kitkat." I say.

He smiles and we walk back inside.

"What happened? You never even came downstairs.!" Porrim says.

"Afelna pushed me out the window." Karkat says simply.

"You know Afelna, that can be very triggering to some people." Kankri says.

"Kankri. Shut up." Kurloz signs.

I laugh and hug Karkat, tickling him again.

"NO DAMN IT!" Karkat yells and Dolorosa looks up from one of Signless's cloaks she was mending, and Kanaya and Porrim look up from the sweaters they were mending, and laugh at the sight of me tickling Karkat again.

Soon though, Psionic is lifting me off of Karkat and putting me down by Sollux.

"No fair, Psionic!" I say and he chuckles.

Karkat walks over and pulls me upstairs again, this time closing the window before sitting down.

"We protect each other from now, on, ok?" he asks, and I nod, hugging him.

THE END BITCHES

Hey guys! Alright, Afelna Elinar is an OC from one of my best friends. This is one of my earliest HomeStuck fanfics, so I know things aren't perfect. I do love feedback, though!


End file.
